teachyouthekeysfandomcom-20200214-history
Gold Locket
Gold Locket is the name given to the first documentary film by Eric Pickerill in 2009 that chronicles the The Host and the X virus events at the hands of the evil David Gold and his henchmen Agent 2 and Agent G. The documentary starts with The Host sitting down to check his e-mail. He recieves an e-mail with an attached video for a new internet show called "Show You The Facts" starring a man named David Gold. To make matters worse, the ad makes fun of Teach You The Keys, saying the show is "for sissies". Gold wants people to be on his show, and gives the address to Gold Industries- unbeknownst to The Host that only he got this e-mail. Outraged at the blatant rip-off of his show, The Host writes down the address to Gold Industries and sets out to find David Gold. When The Host arrives at Gold Industries he calls out for David Gold but no one is inside the entrance to the building. He goes upstairs through an outside staircase and when inside gets confronted by one of David Gold's henchman, Agent 2. Agent 2 informs The Host that Gold Industries have been watching him over the years and that it is Gold Industries who will rule the airwaves, not The Host. A fight ensues and The Host ends it with one of his signature fighting moves, the Double Kick. The Host finds a strange creature in the pocket of Agent 2, which is a sample of a virus which David Gold has created called X. While this has gone on, David Gold gets informed by his secretary that Agent 2 has been defeated and his sample stolen. David Gold orders that Agent G be put on the case to stop The Host. The secretary informs Agent G of his mission. The Host has looked all over for David Gold and cannot find him and starts losing hope. He returns to his home and looks at the virus he found, and has a vision of David Gold and his secretary talking about creating the X virus- and that it is for mind control and taking over the world. He goes inside to put on a coat, and upon going back out, encounters Agent G. He runs until he gets back to Gold Industries. Agent G follows him and is carrying two pistols and opens fire. The Host runs inside Gold Industries and goes into an upstairs room where he and Agent G have a fight- with swords. The Host ends the battle quickly with another special move, the "Final Blow". Agent G falls, but then runs downstairs and outside of Gold Industries. When The Host finds Agent G, he is not Agent G- but a hideous transformed monster: Monster X. Agent G forced the X virus into his own system in order to become stronger and try to defeat The Host. Monster X wants Agent 2's sample of the virus back, and tells The Host to hand it over. Scared, The Host runs back inside of Gold Industries into the same place he fought Agent 2. An epic battle occurs in which The Host is losing at a steady pace. Monster X has superhuman strength and makes short work of anything The Host throws at him. Monster X delivers a knockout blow and The Host retreats back outside. While outside, a voice calls to The Host from the roof of Gold Industries and a gun is thrown at him to use against Monster X. The gun is none other than the Velbon 4000, the prototype of a particle gun developed by David Gold. The Host fires a finishing blow to Monster X with the gun and on the remains of him finds a note detailing exactly what David Gold is trying to accomplish with the X virus. The Host knows that he must stop David Gold or all hell will break loose. The Host sets off to find David Gold. While The Host is away Gold find the remains of Agent G and knows that it is the work of The Host. David Gold returns inside to Gold Industries and vows to get revenge on The Host himself. He tells his secretary to ready his weapons. When Gold leaves, the secretary has second thoughts about the motives of David Gold and reveals that it was he who gave the Velbon 4000 to The Host to stop Monster X. He leaves. David Gold returns, grabs his weapons and his lucky top hat, and sets off to find The Host. The Host and David Gold meet at Gold Industries as if pre-determined. David Gold tells The Host that this is the "destined battle". David charges at The Host with two guns, a revolver and a handgun. The Host kicks the revolver out of David's hand and grabs it for his own use, stunning David im the process. The Host tries to run, but is shot at by Gold. During the chase, The Host lands two pistol shots on David, which seems to have no visible effect on stopping him. Desperate, The Host fires a shot of the Velbon 4000 at David, which only knocks him to the ground. The Host runs back up to the top of Gold Industries and starts a self-destruct sequence for the building. A voice alerts that there is 10 minutes until self-destruct. He runs out of the building. David Gold returns in a panic, knowing what The Host did from the alarms sounding. He grabs his secret weapon,The Velbon 5000 , a more powerful particle gun than even the Velbon 4000. He aims the gun at The Host, but his secretary shoots his leg at the last possible second and throws the Velbon 5000 at The Host to use against Gold. The Host readies the gun and shoots Gold, knocking him to the ground. The sun comes out of the clouds and The Host declares that "the war is over". Gold tells him that "he'll never be as good as David Gold" and seemingly dies. The Host goes back home along with Gold's secretary and discusses things. They hear Gold Industries explode. The Host is then seen on a news webcast of WBRO TV. The following is the transmission, used with permission of the television station: thumb|406px|right The Host goes on with his life. Category:Documentary